Nightmare
by nwfan13
Summary: The scene play itself in front of him was familiar yet he could not remember. Wait...did he want to remember? Just what is this feeling inside of him?


**I had this dream a while back but forgotten about it, it was until I had a very similar dream recently which reminded me and inspired me to write this.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own.**

* * *

><p>It was a dark night; the sky had lost its usual brightness as heavy clouds engulfed the glistening stars and caressing moon. The only light that is seen comes from the dim lit streetlights casting a dull shadow on the stoned pavement of the young boy; the busy streets was now empty as soft howling of the wind were heard embracing its hold around the 13 year old. The loud drumming of his heart beat along with the wind deafening him as he walked alone along the eerie street; sometimes the laughter of children would reach his ears but he tried to ignore it telling himself that it was the wind blowing in between the gaps of the buildings.<p>

The blue haired boy was not afraid. At least that was what his brain kept telling him, there was absolutely nothing here to be scared of but his heart was telling him otherwise. His endlessly drumming heart skipped a beat at every sudden noise that was heard; eyes darting in every direction searching for reason for each sound as his paced quickened, adrenaline rushed around his body.

Approaching an underground tunnel, he paused staring straight in front of him into the ghostly pitch black passageway, no light could be seen, the beat of his heart continue its loud and steady fast paced thumps as his legs moved him closer towards the entrance. Somewhere deep inside him, his 13 year old self felt as if he should turn around and go back, but as a Phantomhive, he needed to be strong. Entering the passageway, darkness engulfed him and his sense of sight leaving his other senses on high alert for every taste, every smell and every sound.

Why was he here again? He just couldn't remember; it was all a blur, the only thing he knew was he was Ciel Phantomhive, a loyal watchdog of the Queen, who had somehow ended up in this place once he was conscious. He did not remember anything else, yet something in the back of his mind was telling him that he did not wish to remember. He ignored the heaviness of his mind as he was pulled deeper into the hollow passage, hoping to maybe find some clue as to why he was here.

After a several meters, a foul scent became clearer as he came nearer to wherever it was coming from, a smell of iron or some kind of metal…No…It was the smell of blood mixed with a rotten odour as if something was left here for months. There was also a dampness to the icy air stinging him each time he took a breath, his left hand spread out, touching the walls to lead him into this mysterious path, right hand held tightly against his chest in a futile attempt to keep himself warm; it was cold, almost unbearably. It seemed like the deeper he went, the colder it got, as the icy air burned against his soft pale skin as he continued this tormented route.

There it was again! The soft shrills of laughter echoing along the tunnel wall and though cold as it was, there was no wind for him to blame this upon…Or perhaps it was the wind blowing against the entrance which echoed throughout the tunnel or so hoped the young Earl. There was just something about this that he just can't remember yet he did not want to remember.

"Mama! Mama! Hehheh" The wind laughter wrapped around him bringing chills down his spine, freezing him to one spot. Any thoughts on what he just heard were desperately trying to be pushed out of his mind but before he could do anything else, a dim light was seen up ahead against the blinding dark. Was it the exit? Or was his mind playing tricks with him? He took a shaky step forward trying to get his legs to walk again; he could hardly feel them, from the cold and from the incident. Once his legs started to moved, his paced quicken, his breathe were heavy and quick as he rushed towards the light.

Nearing the lights, he slowed through disappointment as his gaze noticed the row of candles on the floor on both side of the walls, beyond this area was cast in shadow yet again. The candle lit the area with its brightly lit flames, but why were they here? How 'long' had they been here? He was sure there was no one here, a reminder of the laughter crossed his mind but before he had enough time to react, the flames changed colour; the area was now glowing in an eerie blue light. Ciel jumped back in surprised as he took another look at the candles, but his gaze could immediately detect the shadows above the light; ones that were not his. Faces of shadows appeared along the wall growing closer as the features pushed itself against the surface stretching it out. The laughter of a single child grew louder before stopping, the blue haired boy glued to the spot as the images on the wall came alive. The laughter was now replaced by yet more laughter yet different to the previous happy giggles, this voice was deep and much more menacing as it bellows around him.

Ciel could not let out a sound, his eye closed, arms rising up to his ears trying to drown the deafening sound of its perpetrator. The faces pushed further against the walls closing the gap on either side, one of them scraped along his elbow making him aware of his surroundings. Turning as quick as he could, he tried to leave as he ran back into the dark in the opposite direction, but that did not end well and he ran into something in front of him, the force pushed him back to the ground. The boy stood up shakily and felt the air in front to find several study metal bars blocking his way.

Eyes wide, he turned his head round to notice the light growing closer towards him, as did the laughing faces; all his courage drained as fear took over. He tightly closed his eyes, his hand clenched around the bars; a quiet whimper escaped his lips. It was no use, nothing can help him now. Just a second after, the laughter turned into shrilly frightened screams which filled the air. His head snapped up, looking towards the silhouette which was no longer there, only the sound of his heavy breath and beating heart was heard against the silent path, the light returned to its normal orange glow.

The young Earl took a sharp intake of air as his legs finally gave way sliding him down on to the floor with his arms to suppose him; his whole body trembling of fright. Taking in several more breathe, he tried to steady himself, to think of the logical explanation of what happened, or what he hoped he thought he saw. After several moment, it all became so surreal; looking up, he walls were as flat as he could remembered it to be, the candles stood in its place casting the only shadow that was supposed to be there. It had looked…normal but the feeling of fear had still not left him completely, memories as vivid as it had happened.

Slowly, he took one last deep breathe to calm his thumping heart, one hand raise to wipe the beads of sweat which form on his forehead, he tried to put his usual façade as he used one arm for leverage to push him up to standing. He knew he had to go forward; afterall the bars will not left let him leave here. He opened his eyes which he didn't realise were closed, only then did he realised that he was not alone.

Just a few feet in front of the small boy was a black raven who turned and walked away when the child noticed him. Ciel took a weary step towards, it felt as if he should follow the raven, but what was it doing in here? His legs were already moving, his gaze never leaving the bird. The stepped further into the darkness leaving the light and its experience behind him, with only his memories to prove that it was there. It was dark, but it was still bright enough that he could just about see partially of his road, it was almost as if the light was omitted from the raven itself, but that was not possible.

As the two walked, Ciel noticed something around the floor beneath him; he paused for a split second as he picked an item up. It was a black feather, as black as the raven's. He examined the feather in his grasp, twisting it over and over as he walked. This black article was again, quite familiar to him, he seen this somewhere before, he knew where it was from, but where? He was so caught up in the item that he did not notice that they were at the tunnel's end, it was not until Ciel was smell a stronger scent of blood and corpse which brought him to his senses. He coughed as the smell was so strong, using his coat, he covered his nose and mouth before going out of the tunnel.

What he saw at the exit shocked him, there were several skeletons along with corpses which were relatively recent all of which were young females; the ground was covered in blood. He took a step back and looked as if he was about to be sick but it was then that he noticed the raven walking through the sea of blood and corpses, turning once to look at him before continuing. The boy took one last glance at the stilled blondes, brunettes and red headed women before rushing through catching up to the raven. Once they past, Ciel noticed a large shadow up in the distant; it was a house, he looked back at the raven, however, he could not find it; looking around, he took in the surrounding, the building was large with several trees on each side. He also noted that a fog had rose, beyond this he could not make out anything clearly.

The wind brushed past the boy, swaying the long coat he wore, the air was chilly but not as cold as it had been earlier. The observation was left alone as he thought he saw a glimpse of a pair of red eyes staring at him through the top window of the house; it was opened. Was it opened? Or was there someone living in this house, he shuddered inwardly at the thought; it probably wouldn't be wised to meet someone who had corpses as garden decoration. But there was something about those crimson eyes that he was acquitted to, this alone pulled him forward taking slow and cautious steps up the porch as he knocked on the pale white door.

No answer. He knocked a few more times but each time getting no response; gradually, he lifted his hand, resting it against the handle before giving it a pull. The door clicked and opened easily, he took a quick look around to make sure that the raven wasn't just hiding somewhere in the mist but to his disappointment, he wasn't. Quietly, he stepped inside.

From the inside, the house looked like it had not use lived in for quite some time; coming in to the house, he was greeted by a large staircase, beside this were several cupboards and unused chair, all covered with a dusty white sheet. It was again, cold. The smell of blood was also notable which he sense that it was coming out stronger near the door on the right of the staircase. Easing himself forward, he sceptically reached out to push the door; indeed the smell was stronger as a rush of the foul odour burst out at even the smallest gap through the door. Covering his mouth, he opened the door wider, his eyes scanned the room. What he saw made his stomach churned, inside, there were dolls, hundreds of them all lined up along the shelves around the room. Along the floor, there were dolls that were as big as he was, all dolls of children around his ages, just staring blankly through their glassy eyes.

Suddenly, a scratching sound was heard. It seemed to be coming from upstairs, leaving the strange puppets, he edged upstairs. His mind was already screaming at him to leave and just run as far as possible, but his body seem to have other plans. He reached the top landing and strained his ears to pick up any sounds that were omitted. There was any. However, he saw that one of the doors was slightly ajar, a dim light shone through the gaps; unconsciously he moved closed, pausing before placing himself closer, leaning against the walls and peered into the room.

The first thing that caught his attention was a large male in a white long cloak, he was facing away from him so he did not see his features but that didn't stop Ciel from knowing that he must not be seen. In an instant he ran downstairs, and grabbed the front door, opening it wide before dashing out and closing the doors behind him. He held his breath as he saw what was meant to be the path that he came from was not there, instead it was another room, it was fairly small, and there was a small bed underneath a white sheet. A cupboard was located on the opposite side in the corner of the room, on top was filled with more dolls. He did not have time to see the rest as he quickly scurried under the bed, footsteps thumping louder outside.

The door opened just as he pushed himself as close to the walls as possible so to not be seen, from under the bed, he could make of the white cloak of the man that he saw earlier. The shadow of the man brushes past him pausing near the windows; Ciel looked towards the half open doors trying to find a way to get out. Inching his head further out into the open, he got a closer look at the concealed figure. There was not much to see as most of him was covered in the white cloak with the hood up; from this angle, he could see that he was wearing a red and white mask. A shudder ran through his body as his gaze lay glued in place, his heart racing as his head became heavy from his mind trying to recognise the familiar dreaded feeling as the wind from the open window blew against the long ghostly white veil of fabric.

Silence completely fell upon the room drowning the both of them as neither one moved, but after what seemed like an eternity everything happened at once. In a split second, the hood figure had suddenly shot round grabbing him, pulling him out from under the safety of the bed and thrown on top. All he could see was white as the fabric swoop down over him before feeling a hand against his throat; the perpetrator's free hand reached out behind him trying to reach from something he did not see, or rather he did not dare to see as if he knew what it could have been.

"Se…" He tried to find the familiar word. "Se…Sebas…" Struggling, he tried to shake off his attacker but it was useless; his eyes opened wide in fright as his gaze was met by two bright crimson eyes staring right through him. His vision began to become heavy.

"Se...Bast…ian…"

* * *

><p>Ciel woke to the company of familiar surroundings of his bedroom.<p>

"Se...Bastian?" The doors opened to reveal the familiar present of his trusted butler. Beads of sweat that were formed on his forehead were wiped away on his night shirt as he closed his eyes, his memories flooded with the unwelcomed thoughts.

"Good morning, Young Master. Did you have a nice sleep?" The man in black attire asked as he did his usual routine, however his expression was somehow making the boy feel uneasy even though it was the same smirk he usually wore. Today just seems to be much more unnerving. "Is there something wrong, my lord?" Even his speech was somehow different to normal.

"N-nothing, it was just another nightmare." Ciel said, getting into his usual pretence. "But it's over." Unconsciously, he looked away from the demon, not wanting to look into those eyes that terrified him in his dreams; however, a shudder ran through his body at what the demon had said afterwards.

"Ah, but it's only just the beginning…Ciel Phantomhive." Then, his surrounding melted into complete darkness as the memories flooded back from what happened just so it can be forgotten again just so his nightmares could replay itself once more.

End

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for my one shot. Hope it didn't confuse people too much.<strong>


End file.
